


Trip.

by pfwoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Minor Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfwoojin/pseuds/pfwoojin
Summary: Las palmas de las manos de Jaehwan de pronto se sienten más cálidas ㅡ Humedas, mojadas e incómodas. Incorrecto es el momento donde su corazón se rompe; sorprendido y destruido.Debería haberlo previsto.





	Trip.

**Author's Note:**

> ㅡ Un pequeño regalo a bebitojaehwan. ♡

  
El instante previo a la realidad es confuso.  
  
La aceptación nunca es repentina.  
  
El precedente a cualquier emoción fuerte es sorpresa. Simple, conocida, callada sorpresa. Las palmas de las manos de Jaehwan de pronto se sienten más cálidas ㅡ Humedas, mojadas e incómodas. Incorrecto es el momento donde su corazón se rompe; sorprendido y destruido.  
  
_Debería haberlo previsto._

* * *

  
  
Daniel empaca su ropa basándose en el color de la misma, el momento de la partida se acerca en corridas silenciosas. Como si el tiempo se tratara de una maratón en la que Jaehwan se mantiene junto a la marca de salida; la llegada es el estar bien. Su espalda se queda apoyada en la blanca pared que ha pintado meses atrás.   
  
Cuando eran tiempos de cambio, pero un cambio más simple.  
  
Dejar ir al amor de su vida es mucho más difícil que dejar ir las manchas de humedad que se pintaban en la pared color mostaza. El tapar una pared con pintura también es más fácil que tapar los alocados sentimientos que ahora quieren liberarse ㅡ Porque antes era fácil ocultarlos, le aseguraban una estadía sin fecha de caducidad junto a Daniel. Antes era por la amistad, ahora es por el mejor futuro.  
  
Jaehwan sonríe, porque finalmente maduró.  
  
Daniel pelea con la ropa que no quiere entrar a la maleta. Los cabellos oscuros, ya casi negros, despeinados dan una mayor relevancia a la pálida piel que la luz de la habitación le regala; la camisa con mangas cortadas marcan mejor la maravillosa figura. Sus labios, al sentir la mirada de Jaehwan en su existencia, sonríen.  
  
Daniel siempre sonríe.  
  
"Me vas a extrañar, ¿verdad?"  
  
"No, no lo creo."

_Pero por supuesto, miente._

 

* * *

 

Los brazos de Daniel que se aferran a su cintura le generan una efímera esperanza. La necesidad de que sus labios se encuentren de pronto estalla como el final de una estrella; el deseo de que lo que siente pueda ser correspondido de pronto tiene esperanzas. Y se enciende, como una llama.  
  
Por supuesto, todo se apaga.  
  
Las manos de Jaehwan se aferran a la tela negra de la camisa que Daniel lleva puesta. Sosteniendo al hombre a su lado, manteniendo su rostro oculto en el cuello del mencionado ㅡ Si pudiera haber hecho esto antes, tal vez en este momento valdría la pena.  
  
_Si las lágrimas caen ahora, está perfecto._  
  
Sus labios se fruncen, se presionan el uno al otro y duelen. La noche detrás de las ventanas que Jaehwan ignora por el constante ruido de la música y la poca iluminación que el bar tiene. Los días se hacen horas y tal vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho el hombre que ahora se aferra a sus brazos ya no esté a su lado.  
  
Jaehwan podría esperarlo ㅡ Valdría la pena arreglar el corazón cansado. Pero todo es improbable, todo puede cambiar. Daniel se aferra a él por culpa de la repentina melancolía; el miedo. Tal vez porque nunca ha estado solo, tal vez porque siempre ha querido estarlo.  
  
Al final, no es nada de eso.  
  
"Sungwoon se confesó hoy en la tarde, Hwanie. Viajará conmigo."  
  
Pero el futuro nunca les llegó.

* * *

  
  
El romance se ahoga bajo una taza de café que en sus manos se congela, el pasar de minutos del día antes del final. Sus labios se encuentran con el borde de la taza blanca, luego se alejan al sentir la temperatura sobre su piel.  
  
Los labios de Jaehwan se mantienen cerrados, presionados, en silencio. El camino que toman los eventos ocurridos se dibujan frente a su rostro, mediante una linea de color celeste que se crea como por arte de magia. Lo recuerda todo ㅡ Cada vez que se dijo a si mismo, espera. Esperar, con la promesa de nunca perder. Pero, ¿perder qué? Esperar... ¿qué, específicamente?  
  
La cobardía es una respuesta interesante en la lluvia de su mente.  
  
Su camisa color miel, sus pantalones de jean. Los absurdos tiradores que decidió usar sin razón aparente. Todo, hasta el estar sentado en ese café en específico es una decisión del destino. Sus párpados caen, se presionan, se liberan. Sus pestañas juegan en unos cuantos parpadeos bajo la mirada activa de nada y nadie.  
  
"¿Te rompieron el corazón?"  
  
Pregunta Sewoon, dueño del turno de los jueves por la tarde.  
  
"Mucho peor." Aceptar que fue él quien rompió su corazón es el primer paso a la paz. También, al olvido.  
  
Sewoon le sonríe, el corazón roto que pesa por igual ㅡ Supone Jaehwan.

* * *

  
  
"Hyung, cuidate mucho."  
  
Daniel está sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos al hablar; el momento de partir es ahora. El olvido está lejos, la felicidad también. Jaehwan le sonríe aún así, dejando que sus propias manos se posen en las ajenas. Cálidas, humedas, mojadas e incómodas ㅡ Hoy ya no importa.  
  
"Espero verte pronto. Y que puedas elegirme la próxima vez."  
  
Si Daniel lo entiende o no, Jaehwan no lo sabe. Los llamados que se llevan a cabo en el aeropuerto son tantos; el ruido que las miles de personas despidiéndose y llegando logran que sus corazones se desconcentren. Daniel no sabe qué es lo que él siente ㅡ Y si lo sabe, prefiere ignorarlo.  
  
Junto a la llegada del amanecer a Corea y la partida del hombre que por años ha sido su vida, a Jaehwan no le queda otra salida que sentir.  
  
Sentir rabia. Enojo, tristeza, cansancio. Con el corazón roto y su mente hablando (y hablando, hablando tanto). Las situaciones que lo han llevado a un corazón roto caminan en fila por su cabeza. El sigue allí, esperando. Que todo sea una mentira; el despertar de un pesado sueño. Daniel ya no está.  
  
Pero estará.  
  
Daniel lo llamará, Daniel le mandará mensajes y audios de minutos enteros hablando sobre lo genial que es todo. Y le hablará de lo bien que SungWoon lo quiere, a veces sobre cuanto desea que todo termine. Los altos y bajos de Daniel seguirán terminando en su buzón de voz. Como han ocurrido por años.  
  
La diferencia está en el tacto.  
  
Porque ya no podrá abrazarlo cuando los truenos sean muy fuertes y la lluvia no parezca parar. Porque las noches de los viernes dejarán de ser noches de ellos ㅡjuntos, bajo las sabanas, con toques que se sienten pero no se venㅡ y las mañanas de cafeterías juntos o resacas compartidas desaparecerán.  
  
La posibilidad de enamorarse, ya no están. 

**_Pude haber sido yo._ **

  

**Author's Note:**

> Esto(?). Está basado en la canción "Consejos de Amor", la letra puede ser tranquilamente una ventana al alma de los pensamientos de Jaehwan. 
> 
> Es una... historia muy vaga, así que perdón. ♡


End file.
